<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тьма by psychoanal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837176">Тьма</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoanal/pseuds/psychoanal'>psychoanal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Banner Saga (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoanal/pseuds/psychoanal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что можно сделать, если тьма кусает тебя за пятки? Что делать, если когти чудовища впиваются в сердце и разрывают его на мельчайшие кусочки? Что делать, если в кровь тебе влили смертельный яд и ты никому не можешь рассказать, что ты чувствуешь?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тьма</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>От усталости ломит кости, в холоде неудобно и каждое утро просыпаешься под сугробом, глаза слипаются и хочется есть, но это не самое страшное, самое страшное стоит по ту сторону этого мира - тянет руки к тебе, шепчет на ухо незнакомые слова и поджидает во сне , а пока что оно просто ложное присутствие, осевшее где-то на самом углу сознания.</p><p>
  <em>Опять. Опять. Опять.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Страшно и холодно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Непонятно.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Кто я? </em>
</p><p>Молнии сверкают прямо перед лицом, а грохот оставляет звон в ушах, руки беспомощно тянутся к небу, но совсем непохожие на свои - темные, такие незнакомые. Черное солнце зависло на небосводе, чувство себя потерялось, растворилось в беспросветной тьме и так больно. Больно-больно-больно.</p><p>Белая башня возвышается, освещаемая искрами света, башня…</p><p>
  <em>Почему я лежу на земле? </em>
</p><p>И вновь оглушающий грохот, хочется закричать от ложной боли, завыть по-звериному. Частое моргание не помогает восстановить зрение, вокруг так темно…</p><p>Сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, его биение отзывается в ушах миллиардами литавр.</p><p>Сон.</p><p>Проклятый сон!</p><p>От ярости хочется уничтожить весь мир, порубить все на мелкие кусочки, рыть руками землю и царапать лицо, невыносимая боль - жгучая, как яд по венам, разъедающая кожа и заставляющая блевать внутренними органами, харкать кровью, эта боль - как нож в сердце, как плевок в душу.</p><p>Вой - звериный, рычащий низкий вой вырывается из груди, что-то пытается влезть в голову, намертво вцепится лапами и подчинить себе.</p><p>Есть ли сила на сопротивление?</p><p>Можно ли сопротивляться, когда боишься? Когда страх заставляет неметь конечности, ронять из рук единственное оружие?</p><p>Больверк будет сопротивляться, даже если он выронит свое единственное оружие, даже если от страха онемеют руки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>